erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Low Elf
Aduthor (translated: අඩුතෝර්), known as low elves, are an albino-skinned sub-race of elves in Subterra. They earned a reputation as an aloof people underground, and are rarely seen on the surface. On the surface, the low elves are sometimes referred to as "White Elves". Appearance Low elves are taller than most among the other elvish sub-races. There is no average height difference between genders, it is common that males are more heavy set. They vary in height from 6' - 6'6" (1.83 – 1.98 meters) and weighed from 180 - 240 lbs (81 - 108 kg) on average. Low elves have albino to almost translucent white colored skin and ashy grey to black hair. Rare hair colors include copper and gold. The latters being a sign of a deity blessing in superstition, a sign of favor. As low elves age, their hair begins to lose shine until becoming a matte color in older age. Elder male low elves hair become a silvery grey while females only become an ash grey color. Like all elves, low elves are incapable of growing facial hair. Low elves eyes are completely black with no pupils of note. In fact, their eyes do not seem to have any other coloration except for black. Rarely are a low elves eyes born pure white, but this is a blessing or favor from their deities in superstition. Low elves also do not bleed the usual red, and often bleed a black, viscous fluid like tar. Reproduction Low elves have a reputation - even among themselves - to be more fertile than other elves. Because of this, females shown to be superior over males, and has since become a part of their culture. It is also noted that due to the constant dangers of Subterra, a large family may be a basic survival need. Low elves who have children with other elves are always conceived as dark elf. This shows that residing underground has provided genetic superiority over other elves. This effect occurs with other races as well. A dark elf and human will still produce dark elf children with little to no differences to the mother. Lifespan Low elves lifespans are far beyond those of humans, and are longer than most elves. This is presuming that the dark elf didn't meet a violent end, as many often do. Those who survive in their society, and natural horrors, live with a natural lifespan of up to 375 years. Culture The low elves travel the more remote reaches of Subterra in tlu'arrevas, a special caravan with large sails and rudder-like devices. In addition to using fell lizards, tlu'arrevas use wind tunnels to move through the Deep Roads quickly and stealthily. The low elves are familiar with many natural remedies unfamiliar to surface races due to their intimate knowledge of deep plant and fungal life. Such as certain fungus can cure headaches and bruises. ﻿For food, the low elves rely mostly on hunting and foraging. They also make use of milk from certain animals and produce dairy products like butter, creams, and cheese. They also eat the larvae of earth-burrowing beetles. Roles among each tribe are clearly defined. A Marimm or Guide serves as a leader both in the political and spiritual aspect, and works in tandem with the Ses Marimm, who reiterates the lore and tends to children as well as maintains the role of second-in-line of low elven succession. Other important roles are being designated warleader, (TBA). Low elves also utilize apprenticeships, choosing between being a hunter or a healer. Low elves have a version of marriage is referred to as a "pledging", and is considered a life commitment. Magic --- History --- Trivia *